Imprisoned
Imprisoned is the nith episode of Ray Alien Squad. Plot Ray, as Flow, is fighting with one of Bozo's Robots. Shane is helping him by using a bow and shooting with some fire arrows. Ray makes a giant ball of plasma which touches one of the arrows. It becomes a giant fireball which destroyed the robot. Shane shoots an arrow in the air, which lands in the robot's foot: Ray: It was an arch-enemy ,but then it took an arrow in the knee. Shane: Lol Ray: Let's get home...I'm hungry. Shane: Okay. Suddenly, an UFO lands in the front of them. A little alien jumps from the UFO, go to Ray And Shane and says: Little Alien: Raymond Mark and Shane Dominic Airwalker? Shane: ...Yes? Little Alien: You need to come with me. Ray: Why? What happened? Little Alien: You are arrested. Shane: What the hell? What have we done? Little Alien: You have violated the decree 13371 of the Intergalactic Order. Ray: In english? Little Alien: Provoking damages to the planet Earth by destroying an alien technology. Ray: But the robot is bad. And we done this 100 times before Little Alien: Probably. This rule was adopted yesterday by the Delegate of Terra. He said that Earth wants to be a peaceful planet, and every damage provoked by the destruction of non-human tehnology on this planet will be punished. Now let's go, you criminals. Later, at the prison: Guardian: Okay, this is your cell. You guys will stay with Scarefreeze. Try to don't cuse something bad! (pushes Ray and Shane in the cell). Scarefreeze: Hi. Shane: Hey dawg. Ray: Dawg? Shane: I saw it in a movie. Scarefreeze: Why are you guys here? Ray: Because of a stupid law which dosen't let us save our planet? Scarefreeze: Let me guess: Earth? Shane: Yes... Wait. Are there humans on other planets? Scarefreeze: Yes, but they come from Earth. They are "migrating". Ray: Hey Shane. Shane: ? Ray: Let's go on another planet. Shane: No, I like Earth. Maybe we can find a way to avoid this stupid law. Ray: Maybe... Scarefreeze! Scarefreeze: What? Ray: It exists a way to escape? Scarefreeze: You can but it's hard. And even you escape, you will be hunted. Guardian, screaming: DINNER YOU MAGGOTS. The guardian throws some bowls with green food in it. Shane: Ew, what is this? Scarefreeze: It's a paste mixed with water. It looks weird, but the taste is okay. Ray: (eats) But this dosen't has taste! Scarefreeze: Yes... Shane, screaming: HEY GUARDIAN! Guardian: What it is, maggot. You don't like it? Well, I DON'T CARE!! Shane: Whoa, whoa, dawg. I want to say that this is the worst food I ate. I know to cook. Can I help in kitchen. Guardian: What is this? An offer? I have an offer to you. CLEAN ALL THE FLOORS IN THE PRISON! Shane: Fudge. The guardian throws the mop in Shane's head. Shane: Ow. And if I don't want? Guardian: That's it. NO MORE FOOD NEXT WEEK! Shane: I'll won't miss it. Guardian: Try to make me angry again, pickle boy, and I'll destroy you. UNDERSTOOD ?!? Shane: I'm not scared of you, lil' motha... Ray: Leave him alone, Shane. Guardian: Listen to your friend, it can be your last chance to remain alive. Shane: ... The guardian left. Ray: What's in your mind bro? Shane: That guy made me angry. Ray: That's it! We can't stay here no more. Shane: I have an idea. Look on my back (takes the shirt off). Ray: What... Scarefreeze: ...The... Ray: ...Hell is that? Shane: It's a tattoo with a zipper... Wait , this dosen't helps, right? Ray: (slaps his face) Just tell me it's not permanent. Shane: It's not permanent. Ray: Thanks God. Then why you keep it? Shane: Because it's permanent. I said it's not because you said so. Scarefreeze: Wait. It can be... Ray: What? Scarefreeze: The exit is on the left and on the right part, like in the zipper. In the middle is our cell. The guardian is at the bottom of the zipper. If we can distract him... Ray: I know...(transforms) Sandbox! Sandbox transforms into sand and steals the keys of the guardian and opens all the cells. Scarefreeze: How did he became sand? Shane: Long story. Let's go! All the criminals are out of their cells. Music starts. On the halls is anarchy. The guardians are in minority. The trio went outside the jail.thumb|300px|right Ray: We are free! Scarefreeze: Cool! But we are doomed. Shane: Why? Scarefreeze: When they will see we are missing, we'll be wanted. Ray: I know how to get out of this... Shane: ...Poo. Ray: Exactly. Hey Scarefreeze, where is the building of this Intergalactic Order? Scarefreeze: In your left side. Ray: This is way too easy. Let's go. When they try to enter, a bodyguard stops them. Ray: Get outta my face, I hurry. (transforms) Neptun! (shoots a crystal and the guard dodges. They enter.) Shane: What now? Ray: Let's find the delegates. They check every door, until they find them. Ray: Where is the Delegate of Terra? A man: I am. Ray: Cool. I'm Ray. He's Shane and he's Scarefreeze. We have something to discuss with you. Delegate of Terra: You won't kill us, right. Shane: Right Ray: You should dismiss the last law. I am Ray. I fight against the bad aliens. I can't follow that law. Delegate of Terra: I can't. The prison guards break the door: A guardian: Look! They are! Ray: Damn! (transforms) Sonic Flame! (throws flames) Delegate of Terra: You really are Ray! EVERYBODY, STOP! Ray: What? Delegate of Terra: Okay,okay. I dismiss the law. You are free. A guardian: But can we take Scarefreeze. Ray: What have he done? Guardian: He was selling downloaded music from The Pirate Lake. Shane: The Pirate Lake? I use... Ray is making signs to Shane. He tries to say "Don't do that". Shane: Oh, nothing. Ray: Can we take Scarefreeze on Earth? We'll make it a good boy. Scareface: Seriously. Thanks guys. Guardian: I think you can... Ray: Cool! Now let's go home, I'm still hungry... THE END Characters *Ray *Shane *Scarefreeze *Delegate of Terra Aliens used: *Flow *Sandbox *Neptun *Sonic Flame Villains: *Bozo's Robots *Guardians (formerly) Trivia *We find that Shane's second name is Dominic *Shane has a permanent tattoo with a zipper on his back. *Also his tattoo is a refrence to Prison Break *At the begginig Ray makes an arrow in the knee joke. Category:Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ray 10 Category:Ray Alien Squad Episodes